videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Giga/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Doctor Giga is seen sitting in his throne in the Argus Dimension.) Doctor Giga, The Argonian Dictator. Notorious for conquering every alternate dimension one by one without remorse. He started the conquest because he got bored to rule his own dimension with his iron hand. (Later, we see Doctor Giga stepping Earth.) His next destination is the Human Dimension, also known as Earth, for one reason. He hates every kind of music and plans to remove it entirely. (Doctor Giga makes an agreement with the members of the Rhythmic Martial Arts Committee.) It took ten years for the Rhythmic Combat Committee to restart the International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament with Giga being appointed as the sponsor. Unberknownst to them, he actually manipulates the 13th tournament to further expand his evil plan. Tournament Finals Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the sponsor of the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament... Doctor Giga!" (The crowd boos when Doctor Giga steps the ring.) * Doctor Giga: "Silence!" (They shut up after hearing Giga's voice.) * Doctor Giga: "The people of this pathetic world are fools for booing me." *turns to the referee* "Bring me an opponent now!" * Referee: "I'm on it, your excellence!" (The referee announces the match.) * Referee: "At the petition of Doctor Giga, his next match is now on the motion!" (Doctor Giga awaits as his random opponent comes to scene. Then, Giga goes to his Anti-Music stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Now, you will taste the ultimate power of my Anti-Music!" After-Match Cutscene (After defeating his opponent, Doctor Giga is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Doctor Gi--" (The referee is interrupted by Giga.) * Doctor Giga: "The tournament is over! Lights out!" (Lhe lights turn off as ordered by Doctor Giga, except for the one where he and the referee standing.) * Referee: "Are you nuts? You win the tournament." (The referee is revealed to be named Senator Hertz, politician of the Argonian Totalitarian Party. He has short hair and violet eyes.) * Doctor Giga: "There's no tournament, Senator Hertz." (The messenger in black suit, named Counselor Watts appears in front of them. He has long hair and gray eyes.) * Counselor Watts (voiced by Crispin Freeman): "Bad news, your excellence. Dononvan Zambrano attacked our men!" * Doctor Giga: "I fucking knew it! He flipped me off!" * Senator Hertz (voiced by Jamieson Price): "No way!" * Counselor Watts: "But you ordered his execution! How this can be possible?" * Doctor Giga: "I'll show him that treachery will cost him a bigger price!" * Senator Hertz: "I understand, sir!" (Doctor Giga leaves the arena by teleporting.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. Doctor Giga is teleported to this place and sees that Don Z defeated every Argonian soldier withour effort.) * Doctor Giga: "What's the meaning of all this, Don Z?" * Don Z: "I have fed up of your plans... your soldiers almost killed me!" * Doctor Giga: "So you decided to backstab me!" * Don Z: "You don't deserve to do your dirty job, especially after what you did to me!" * Doctor Giga: "I offered you the chance to return to your old glory!" * Don Z: "I shouldn't collaborate with you in first place!" * Doctor Giga: "Bad news for you, Donovan. Your time is over!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Then you will pay for lying to me, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: "You have no chance for to escape from this nightmare!" Final Battle - VS. Carlos Velásquez (Don Z is still unconscious as Doctor Giga is disgusted at the former's redemption.) * Doctor Giga: "You have failed me, Donovan." *turns to one of his soldiers* "Send him to the torture chamber now!" * Argonian Soldier: "As you wish, your excellence." (Doctor Giga just walks away while his soldiers grab Donovan's still unconscious body. Minutes later, we cut to his villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where he's sitting preparing for his interdimensional conquest. That is until Carlos Velásquez enters to the lair.) * Doctor Giga: "Carlos Velásquez. I'm glad for you to be here." * Carlos: "Kastor told me about you." * Doctor Giga: "I knew it that old man would be a nuisance for me." * Carlos: "I cannot let allow you to do your interdimensional conquest!" * Doctor Giga: "Do you realize that you came too late?" * Carlos: "Why?" * Doctor Giga: "See it yourself... I already made my move!" (Doctor Giga shows Carlos huge water tubes where Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar, Iván Díaz and Takeru Hojo are captured inside. They are currently in unconscious state with breath masks on their mouths.) * Doctor Giga: "Do you recognize these people?" (Carlos is shocked to see his friends trapped.) * Carlos: "No..." * Doctor Giga: "Your womanizing friend... your singing sweetie... your courageous cousin... your jokey of a bully hunter... and that one guy who betrayed us because of you!" * Carlos: "What did you done to them?" * Doctor Giga: "I'm going to reveal the true motive for why the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament was made." (Cut to a flashback which we see Doctor Giga talking with the members of the Rhythmic Martial Arts Committee. After they done the talk, Doctor Giga turns and walks as the Committee members are not aware of his true motives.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Ten years ago, when your master Ken Lee got killed, the Rhythmic Martial Arts Committee suspended the tournament. That is until this year, I convinced them to make a new one with the following condition: Letting me to be the sponsor of the tournament. They aren't aware that I'm using it as a frontline for my interdimensional conquest." * Carlos (v/o): "And what's your true motive for why you used the tournament?" * Doctor Giga (v/o): "When your parents tried to stopped my plans ten years ago, I killed them without remorse. Also, my espionage team captured every loser one by one and sent to the torture chamber you're seeing here, soon to be controlled under my orders!" (Cut back to Giga and Carlos as the latter is enraged by the former's immorality. Then, Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Carlos and prepares his Anti-Music stance. Carlos then goes to his Kumbiarate stance.) * Carlos: "What the fuck are you doing now... has no name!" * Doctor Giga: "It actually has name: Total Domination." * Carlos: "I'll stop you once and for all for what you did, including the death of my parents!" * Doctor Giga: "You think you will defeat me? You're wrong at all, Carlos Velásquez!" Ending Cutscene (Carlos is defeated unconsciously as Doctor Giga grabs him.) * Doctor Giga: "And now that I defeated the last competitor. Nobody can interfere with my plans!" (Then, Giga sends Carlos to the remaining tube. Later on, he pulls the lever and starts to fill the tube with water.) * Doctor Giga: "The process will be finished!" (Counsuelor Watts and Senator Hertz came to the place just in time as they watch the brainwashing process.) * Counselor Watts: "You think it's a good idea?" * Senator Hertz: "It will, Counselor... it will!" (The eyes of Carlos, as well of the other competitors, as well as Don Z and Sayaka, are now opened and they break the water tubes, completing the brainwashing process as Watts and Hertz congratulate Giga.) * Counselor Watts: "Congratulations, your excellence!" * Doctor Giga: "Imagine the faces of the pathetic humans as they are going to suffer to see them causing riots, and nobody can do anything to stop me at all!" * Senator Hertz: "In fact, everything will be yours, sir!" * Doctor Giga: "From now on, my Interdimensional Conquest will finish here... on Earth!" (Doctor Giga laughs maniatically as he walks with the brainwashed fighters out of the abandoned factory. After that, the screen fades to black. Then, the following italic white text is shown in the black screen for twenty seconds "And so Doctor Giga conquered Earth with the army of brainwashed competitors on his disposition. It had a result of enslaving mankind, destroying every opposing agency, causing riots through the world and the worst part... eradicating the music as we know it. Nobody's safe from his rule." before it fades out.) Category:Arcade